1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a sputtering device and a sputtering method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display devices, and any number of other electronic devices include a plurality of thin-films. Various methods are used to form such thin-films, including deposition methods.
Such deposition methods include sputtering, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), etc.
Among display devices, organic light emitting devices features a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response, and are thus being spotlighted as next-generation display devices.
An organic light emitting device includes a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, an intermediate layer, which includes an emission layer and is arranged between the first and second electrodes, and one or more thin-films. In such a case, sputtering may be used to form thin-films of an organic light emitting device.
The sputtering method may be performed in various manners. For example, a thin-film may be formed on a substrate by moving the substrate while a target unit is stopped or by revolving a cylindrical target unit.